


That Thing You Do

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It really turns you on to see me like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing You Do

Rodney really wasn't sure about this. But if the look on John's face was anything to go by, just the act of tying him into the chair was enough to turn him on. "Are you sure?" he asked for probably the tenth time.

"Yeah, Rodney, I'm sure," John said, squirming in his chair. "I really want this."

Checking the ropes to make sure that none of them were going to pull too tight, Rodney tried to hide the way that his hands were shaking. He knew he couldn't do anything about the way he was blushing, but he hoped that John would be courteous enough not to mention it.

Once John was as secured as he could get, Rodney turned his attention to stripping off his clothes. He kept his back to John as he dropped his pants, but when he bent over without thinking to undo his boots, he could hear John's sudden intake of breath. He knew how much John loved his ass, and couldn't resist the urge to wiggle it at him. Both of them chuckled, and some of the tension in the room broke.

Feeling much calmer, he stood back up and stepped out of his boots and pants. Then he turned to face John. John's eyes were locked on his cock, which was only half hard, and, trying to give John what he wanted, he reached down and gave himself a slow stroke.

John whimpered softly, his hands tightening into fists. "You really do want this," Rodney said, with dawning comprehension. "It really turns you on to see me like this?"

It was John's turn to flush. "Yeah," he said. "You're fucking hot."

Tempting as it was to jerk off right there, John's fantasy had been _specific_. Releasing his cock, Rodney climbed up on the bed. Sliding down, he lifted his knees and spread his legs wide, so that John could see everything. He was still embarrassed, but he had to admit that it appealed to some voyeuristic part that he hadn't been aware of.

Trying to tease, he started with his nipples. He needed to go slow, or this would all be over way too fucking fast. Thumbing one nipple gently, he concentrated on keeping his breathing slow and even. It was already hard to do, and touching himself with an audience made it even more difficult. Trying to block out knowledge of John sitting there, tied to a chair so that he couldn't just get up and touch Rodney, was obviously the only way to go here.

Closing his eyes, Rodney pretended to himself that he was by himself; just a quiet evening in his own quarters. John was busy with his work, and Rodney had taken the evening off in order to get some rest. And part of getting rest was getting off.

It was _almost_ working, and Rodney felt some of the tension draining out of his body. His fingers were still busy with his nipple, pinching it gently, but his breathing had slowed, and he wasn't as much on edge anymore. He brought his other hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers till they were good and wet, then used them to gently finger his other nipple. Tipping his head down, he blew cool air across it, biting his lip when it immediately brought it to a hard point.

For long minutes, he just played with them, until they felt just a little swollen and tender. He knew that they'd show through his thin t-shirts, and that John would be able to guess exactly what he'd been doing, but that would just get him laid, so there was no bad here.

When his nipples couldn't take much more play, he let one hand trail down over his stomach. Even though it was his own touch, he shivered beneath the light scoring of his nails. He drew circuit diagrams along his stomach, dragging his short nails along paths that years of experience had taught him. He let his hand travel underneath his cock, the head dragging along the back, and he gasped at how hard and wet he was already.

He was tempted to take himself in hand, jerk himself hard and fast, but he wanted more, needed more. So instead, he continued to drag his nails along his hips, over the point of bone, and down to his thighs. He had to spread his legs even wider for him to trace the path where leg met torso, but the light touch made him bite back sounds of pleasure.

With his free hand, he groped around on the bed until he found the lube. Flipping the top open, he spread a little on his fingers, and then dropped his hand to where his cheeks spread a little, exposing his hole. He traced around the edge, whining a little under his breath as he teased himself. All the nerves in the area were waking up, paying attention as he circled the rim of his hole.

Wrinkled skin, a few hairs, and then he pressed the pad of one finger against his entrance and pressed gently. Regular sex made this so much easier, as his ass just... relaxed into the touch. Slowly, he slipped one finger inside, stroking and touching.

He felt so smooth inside, hot and tight, but nothing felt as good as doing this to John. Still, it felt good. It was hard getting the right angle to reach his prostate with just one finger, so after fucking himself for several minutes, he added a second finger.

He could reach deeper, touch more with two fingers, but he still couldn't reach his prostate, dammit.

It made him stop and think for a minute. He wanted that - that intensity that only came from pressure on that one spot. But what good was it for him to be an engineer if he couldn't figure out better ways to reach? Pulling his fingers out, he ignored the whisper of sound. He had to, or he wouldn't be able to do this.

Turning over, he knelt in the middle of the bed, and then leaned forward, resting on his shoulders. With no teasing, no hesitation, he pushed two fingers back inside and as deep as he could get them. And this time it was just deep enough to brush against that hot spot.

He let out a low moan at the touch. It made him want more, burn for it, and from the way his cock was jumping, he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

"Yesssss," came from the direction of the chair, but Rodney just ignored it in favor of thoroughly fucking himself. When he couldn't take it anymore, he let his other hand smooth over his stomach and down to his neglected cock.

But even now he couldn't bring himself to get off that quickly. He forced himself to slide further back, taking his balls in a gentle grip and squeezing lightly. He groaned at the touch, and had to add another finger to those in his ass.

Three fingers pumping in and out of his ass, other hand on his balls, and he was close, so close. He could probably come like this, and he was, he was going to come, almost, almost, oh, oh, fu -

"Please, Rodney," John's voice was soft, but it broke through Rodney's approaching orgasm. "I have to see you come. _Please_."

With a groan, Rodney pulled his fingers out and flipped back over on his back. He was so hard, he didn't care that he was being watched. He just had to come. He had to come or he was going to _die_. Wrapping his still slick hand around his cock, he started to pull it, slowly, trying to make it a good show for John even though it was hard work to concentrate like that.

But he couldn't hold back. His orgasm was approaching with all the force of a steam engine, and there was no keeping it from happening. Tugging furiously, he let the feeling free, let it race through his nervous system, bringing it all together with a loud cry.

His cock jerked in his fist, the first jet so powerful that it actually caught him in the chin. The second landed on his breastbone, and several less powerful ones hit him in the stomach.

He gentled his hand, stroking himself through the aftershocks. It was only when his ears stopped ringing that he realized that John was struggling to get out of the chair, making soft sounds of distress.

It was hard to stand up, but he managed it, and once he was up, momentum was on his side. It was only three steps to reach John's side, and he briefly considered taking the time to untie him, before John looked at him with eyes gone hazy and green. His lips were red and swollen, and distantly, Rodney realized that he must have been biting them.

Leaning down, he wrapped one hand around John's hard cock, while threading the other through John's hair, tugging his head up so that Rodney could take his mouth in a fierce kiss. It only took a couple of tugs, and then John moaned softly. "Oh, fuck, Rodney," he managed to get out, and Rodney tightened his hand. John moaned again and came all over Rodney's fist.

Rodney let his knees give out and collapsed next to John, cursing silently at metal deck plating. His hands were trembling as he tried to untie the ropes, and by the time he got the one around John's wrist undone, both of them were laughing shakily.

The aftermath of a great orgasm always made Rodney a little giddy, a fact that John was well aware of, since almost every orgasm with him made Rodney act like this. But it had been a long time since he'd gotten to this point solo, and that made Rodney grin even harder. Who knew that it just took John watching?

Finally, he managed to finish untying John, and John stood, offering a hand to Rodney to pull him up off the floor. Rodney looked down at his messy body, and contemplated a shower. He really shouldn't get into the bed like this. But John seemed to know what he was thinking. "I don't care if you don't."

"We're going to care in the morning," Rodney said, but hurried to the bed nonetheless. He didn't trust his ability to stay on his feet in the shower, anyway.

Curling around each other, Rodney grinned into John's shoulder. "So next time, it's my turn, right?"


End file.
